El Nuevo Reto
by Marianne-14
Summary: Han pasado muchos años y cambiado muchas cosas. Harry tiene una vida feliz con una bruja desconocida. Muchos líos... Pero su nuevo reto es:..... Totalmente HHr, aunque no parezca REVIEWS, please!
1. Buenas noticias?

EL NUEVO RETO

* * *

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de JKR y WB. Los demás son mios.

Este es, aunque no lo parezca, un Fic HHr. Muy lindo... a pocos capítulos de terminar.. espero que les guste.

Dedicado a: Lilyem, Eni, Celestial, LPDF, Sophie.  
A mi mami.

* * *

_**Capítulo I "Una buena noticia"**_

Habían pasado más de ocho años desde que Harry Potter se había graduado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era un hombre muy apuesto y "felizmente" casado con una hermosa bruja llamada Alison Douglas, que había conocido en la Academia de Aurores, se hicieron grandes amigos, después novios y hacía un año le había pedido que se casaran. Ron y Hermione también habían hecho cada uno sus vidas por separado, intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la Academia de Aurores.

Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado en el último curso de Harry en Hogwarts, pero seguían libres muchos mortífagos que intentaban seguir los pasos de su líder. Ahora los aurores tenían mucho trabajo, pues no era tan fácil capturar a los más de mil mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort que había en Inglaterra y en el mundo. Harry y su esposa viajaban de un lado al otro por todo el mundo y eso les impedía formar una familia, pero se retiraron por un tiempo de su vida de aurores cuando...

Eran algo más de las once de la noche, mientras dormían, Alison despertó de pronto.

—Harry, cielo —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Mmmh —Harry soñaba que estaba montando en una escoba enseñando a su hijo a volar.

—No me siento bien. —dijo Alison, que tenía un mareo.

Harry pensó que el último viaje a Brasil no le había hecho bien, sobre todo por el brusco cambio de clima; en Brasil era verano y hacía un calor infernal, en cambio, en Inglaterra era invierno y el frió calaba hasta los huesos, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Mañana iremos a San Mungo, sería bueno que Hermione te revise, creo que el cambio de temperatura no te ha hecho nada bien —dijo Harry y besó a su mujer en la frente— no te preocupes.

—Esta bien. —dijo Alison y le devolvió el beso a Harry— Hasta mañana.

Aunque a Harry no le gustaba la idea de ver a Hermione en ese lugar después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, a la mañana siguiente fueron al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas; mientras hablaban con la recepcionista, Hermione salió de su consultorio:

—¡Harry, Alison! —exclamó para llamar su atención— ¿Qué hacen por aquí tan temprano?

—Anoche Alison no se sentía bien— dijo Harry mientras saludaba a su amiga.

—Harry piensa que es por el cambio de clima después de nuestro viaje a Brasil— dijo Alison mientras saludaba a Hermione, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—. Pasen por favor —señaló su consultorio, una gran puerta blanca en la que se leía: "Hermione Granger, sanadora de San Mungo", en letras doradas.

Harry y Alison entraron al consultorio de Hermione, ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio. En el muro había diplomas, reconocimientos y certificados, una estantería con montones de libros y enciclopedias y una pecera con peces mágicos que cambiaban de color cuando nadaban.

—Bien —dijo Hermione— cuéntame Alison¿qué es exactamente lo que té pasa?— Luego sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma, hechizada, que escribió el nombre de Alison y la fecha.

—Pues... —Alison no sabía por dónde empezar—... cuando regresamos de Brasil, yo me sentí muy mareada, supuse que era normal, después de un largo viaje en avión. Pero después de dos días seguía con esa sensación, empecé a sentir náuseas todas las mañanas y un sueño terrible todo el día— se detuvo, tomó aire y rió—. Una noche le pedí a Harry un pastel de chocolate, realmente no sé que hizo para conseguirlo a media noche y sin su varita. Después no tenía ganas de comer y no me siento con la misma fuerza de siempre.

—Bien. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto forzada— Tengo que hablar con Alison un minuto Harry¿Podrías esperar afuera?

—mmmh —Harry miró a Hermione intrigado.

—No te preocupes Harry— dijo Hermione pronunciando más su sonrisa, aunque no era su sonrisa normal. Harry la conocía demasiado y notaba que la estaba forzando— te prometo que no le diré nada importante si tú no estás.

—Bueno —dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba para besar a su esposa— pero no se tarden.

Harry salió del consultorio de Hermione y recorrió con la mirada la primera planta del Hospital de San Mungo. Había vivido allí las cosas más horribles; como la lenta recuperación del señor Weasley aquella ocasión en que fue atacado por una horrible serpiente; allí también Albus Dumbledore había fallecido después de la derrota de Voldemort. Aunque también había vivido momentos felices como el nacimiento de la hija de su mejor amigo Ron, Leila Weasley, y los mellizos de Hermione, Diana y Daniel McDougal a quienes quería como si fueran suyos.

—Harry, ya puedes pasar —dijo Hermione desde el consultorio.

—Ya voy —contestó Harry, entró al consultorio y se sentó al lado de Alison.

—Lo que Alison tiene —dijo Hermione— es un ligero malestar digestivo que se pasará en unos días y... —se detuvo, miró a ambos, tomó aire y dijo— un bebé. ¡Felicidades, van a ser padres!

—No puedo creerlo ¿Estás segura Hermione? —dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

—Completamente —dijo ella con un tono de disgusto casi imperceptible—Por lo visto, Daniel y Diana tendrán compañía en Hogwarts, además de Leila.

—Sí, es una gran noticia —dijo Alison muy emocionada— ¡Oh! Harry vamos a ser padres.

—Debemos avisar a todos —dijo Harry —Padre yo, apenas puedo creerlo.

—Y, hablando de padres —dijo Alison —debemos avisarles a los míos antes que a nadie.

—Sí, aunque tengo que avisar que no iremos a trabajar —dijo Harry de pronto— nos veremos en casa de tus padres. Hasta pronto Hermione y gracias. —y desapareció.

—Creo que yo también debo irme —dijo Alison— mis padres estarán felices cuando se enteren. Mil gracias Hermione ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Alison, no te preocupes. —dijo Hermione, ahora si disgustada— pero cuando Harry se desmaye cuando le diga a Ron la buena noticia, le cobraré por reanimarlo¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Alison ente risas—. Hasta pronto —y desapareció también.

Hermione se quedó un instante en silencio y después pidió a gritos que no la molestaran a menos de que fuese sumamente urgente, se sentó en su cómoda silla y sacó un pequeño portarretratos que tenía en un cajón. Era la imagen más bella que Hermione tenía, en ella estaban Harry y ella, sonriendo y tomados de la mano unos días antes de que todo se fuese por el drenaje...

El Harry de carne y hueso llegó al Ministerio de Magia pocos instantes después y corrió a la oficina del Ministro, tocó la puerta:

—Adelante —dijo una voz dentro de la oficina.

—Gracias Oliver —dijo Harry con la cara roja.

—¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué no se presentaron hoy a trabajar? —dijo Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—Lo que pasa es que ayer Alison no se sentía bien, así que la llevé con Hermione a que la revisara y descubrimos que... —dijo Harry—... que Alison esta embarazada.

—¡Enhorabuena Harry! —exclamó Oliver un poco contrariado— es una gran noticia. Me imagino a cuántas personas tendrán que informar, así que les daré el día libre, hoy no hay mucho trabajo.

—Muchas gracias Oliver —dijo Harry— espero poder presentarnos mañana a trabajar, pero si no, te mandaré un mensaje.

—Bien —dijo Oliver —no te entretengo más. De nuevo felicidades y dale saludos de mi parte a Alison y a Ron.

—De acuerdo— Harry estaba muy contento —nos veremos luego. —y de pronto desapareció.

N/A: Sé que es poco pero la historia original es muy larga así que la voy dosificando. Se preguntarán ¿quién es Alison, Por qué está embarazada de Harry, Que pasó en San Mungo que a Harry no le apetece ir con Hermione? y muchas cosas más. Bueno, sólo envíen su duda o su comentario en un Review y yo intentaré responder sin quitarle lo interesante a esta historia donde es imposible olvidar.  
Ahh y algo más... la historia está un poco loca, nada es lo que parece y nada parece lo que es... así que no se espanten.


	2. El padrino del nuevo Potter

EL NUEVO RETO

* * *

Disclaimer: La mayoría son de JK y de la WB.

A Mi mami, A EmmaRidle.  
A Aidee

* * *

**Capítulo II "El padrino del nuevo Potter"**

Mientras tanto, en casa de los padres de Alison:

—Hija, qué gusto verte —dijo la señora Douglas —¿Dónde está mi yerno favorito?

—No hace falta fingir, madre —dijo de mal talante Alison— Harry tuvo que ir al trabajo a avisar que no nos presentaríamos —agregó.

—Gracias a Díos que no he de seguir con esto —dijo la señora Douglas—. Sabes muy bien que no puedo poner esa cara de buena gente todo el tiempo, es asqueroso.

—¿Ya llegó mi pequeña mina de oro?—preguntó la voz del señor Douglas.

—Tienes suerte de que Harry no viniera conmigo¿cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? —dijo Alison fingiendo enojo—¿cómo te va?

—Muy bien —dijo el señor Douglas.

En ese preciso instante, había aparecido Harry.

—Siento la demora —dijo Harry mientras entraba a sala — Oliver me entretuvo mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes amor, lo importante es que estás aquí. —dijo Alison recibiéndolo con un beso —Ahora sí les podemos dar la sorpresa.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —dijo la señora Douglas con una voz dulce y melosa, demasiado dulce —¿Se van de viaje otra vez?

—No madre... —dijo Alison con una sonrisa.

—Lo que Alison quiere decir es que... —dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso, aunque sabía que no debía estarlo.

—Van a ser abuelos —dijeron Harry y Alison al unísono,

La reacción de los padres de Alison fue tal y como se la imaginaban. La madre de Alison lloró de la emoción y abrazó muy fuerte a Harry y a su hija. Mientras que su padre se levantó, estrechó la mano de Harry y abrazó a su hija con tanto cariño que parecía que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Todo era una farsa ya que los Douglas jamás sentirían algo más que ambición y desprecio. Después de platicar con ellos casi toda la mañana, Harry miró su reloj:

—Caramba Alison, tenemos que ir a casa de Ron —dijo Harry muy nervioso

—Tienes razón —dijo Alison lamentando no poder quedarse a platicar con sus padres.

Se despidieron y acordaron reunirse en otra ocasión. Después, Harry y Alison regresaron a su casa, descansaron un poco y se fueron a la casa de Ron que estaba a un lado.

—Hola Harry, hola Alison —dijo Chole, la esposa de Ron —pasen, en cualquier minuto llegará Ron. —justo en ese instante, Ron había aparecido detrás de Chole— lo ven, parece que digo _"Accio Ron Weasley"_ cada que menciono su nombre.

—¿Me buscaban? —preguntó Ron, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su esposa.

—Si Ron, tenemos una noticia que darles —dijo Harry a su amigo mientras entraban a su casa.

—Pues bien— dijo Alison cuando estaban sentados en la sala —Harry y yo hemos venido para informarlos de que... —en ese instante, Leila se puso a llorar.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Chole, y regresó con Leila en brazos después de unos instantes— ¿Qué decían?

—¿Puedo cargarla? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, claro —dijo Chole poniendo a Leila en los brazos de Harry, en ese instante, la pequeña dejó de llorar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ron algo impresionado por la reacción de su hija—¿Qué decían?

—Pues que Alison y yo... —balbuceó Harry—... vamos a ser... padres.

—Qué buena noticia —dijo Chole emocionada— ¿no te parece Ron¡Vamos a ser padrinos!

—Sí, es una gran noticia —dijo Ron muy contento— ¿Cómo se han enterado?

—Pues anoche no me sentía muy bien, así que hoy hemos ido con Hermione a San Mungo y nos ha dicho que vamos a ser padres dentro de ocho meses —dijo Alison muy emocionada.

—De nuevo felicidades —dijo Chole tan emocionada que parecía que ella era la que estaba esperando un bebé —tenemos que convocar a una junta con Luna y Hermione para platicar. Qué les parece si organizamos un día de campo para la próxima semana.

—Me parece una espléndida idea. Podemos invitar también a Martin y Déan— dijo Alison muy divertida por la idea.

—Bien —dijo Harry metiendo prisa a su esposa para que se fueran —nos comunicáremos en la semana para ponernos de acuerdo.

Con una última mirada, Harry entendió que Ron necesitaba hablar con él, asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento. Harry y Alison se despidieron de Ron y Chole. Estaban muy cansados de tantas apariciones y desapariciones que sólo pensaban en dormir un buen rato antes de la comida, pero Alison no se podía estar quieta de la emoción.

—Alison —dijo Harry al ver que su esposa estaba dando la novena vuelta a la habitación— tranquilízate, ya sé que es una gran noticia pero debes descansar un poco.

—Sí Harry, pero no puedo estar tranquila —dijo Alison, fingiendo estar muy emocionada— te imaginas, vamos a ser padres.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Harry que también estaba muy emocionado— pero tienes que estar calmada o te podría hacer daño.

* * *

N/A: Holas! Acá el segundo cap. Gracias al Primer Review que llegó. A ti, EmmaRiddle, está dedicado este segundo cap. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Les recuerdo que nada es lo que parece y nada parece lo que es. Gracias por leer.

Dudas? en los Reviews, contesto.


	3. Una Advertencia

_Como siempre, la mayoría pertenece a JKR, la minoría al HHr_

A todos los que creen, a las que leen esta pequeña historia que poco a poco empieza a tomar rumbo...  
A mi mami.

**

* * *

Capítulo III "Una advertencia"**

—Sí, creo que tienes razón—dijo Alison un poco calmada.

Después de comer, Alison se quedó profundamente dormida; entonces Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para salir a platicar con Ron. Llegó a su casa y salieron los dos a un restaurante muggle cercano. Ron se había vuelto un experto en muggles, y casi parecía uno por como se comportaba.

—Metiste la pata, Harry —dijo Ron.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? —dijo Harry de mal talante— pero qué podía hacer, necesitaba que ella confirmara mis temores

—Eso ya no es lo importante —dijo Ron—. Entiende, Harry, que estamos hablando de que heriste los sentimientos de Hermione. No me explico cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa; lo que debes hacer es...

—Ron, no necesito que me regañes tú —dijo Harry—. Yo mismo sé que no debí hacerlo. Y sé que debo hablar con ella sobre lo que supuestamente debe pasar...

—Lo que va a pasar, Harry —lo corrigió Ron—. Recuerda que Dumbledore jamás se equivocó. Además, si ustedes dos... bueno ya sabes, yo soy un gusarajo.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—, pero tengo la esperanza de que mi error no lo sepa nunca Alison.

Ron se quedó callado por un buen rato, recordando lo que sus amigos le habían platicado hacía más de diez años cuando cometieron una de las más graves faltas que puedes cometer cuando estás en Hogwarts: "Fue un acto en sumo grado irresponsable¿se imaginan siquiera lo que pudo sucederles a ambos si esto se llegaba a saber en todo el colegio?..."

—Voy a hablar con ella —dijo Ron—. Creo que no querrá verte dentro de mucho tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que es lo mejor. —dijo Harry.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron cada uno a sus casas. Harry se pasó un buen rato en la sala observando cierta fotografía que le había regalado Hermione después de la muerte de Sirius hace muchísimos años. Dio la vuelta a la imagen y miró con detenimiento el mensaje que ella había plasmado con su caligrafía: _"Nunca estás solo, siempre me tienes a mi"_.

Ahora dudaba mucho que la tuviera en ese instante.

La semana siguiente fue la más rara que ambos hubieran vivido, recibieron muchísimas lechuzas de sus amigos, que los invitaban a pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

Salieron muchas veces con sus ellos pero no tenían muebles para el bebé, así que un día, cuando Alison tenía seis meses de embarazo decidieron ir con sus amigos a comprarlos; esa mañana, Harry y Alison estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para salir:

—Harry ¿Tienes la lista?

—Sí Alison.

—Harry ¿No se nos olvida nada?

—No Alison, ya esta todo listo.

—Harry...

—¡YA ESTÁ TODO ALISON!

—Se nos va a hacer tarde si no terminas de vestirte. —dijo Alison con calma a Harry mientras éste se empezaba a vestir todavía con sueño— Además, te estás poniendo la túnica al revés y encima del pijama.

—Lo... lo siento —se disculpó Harry.

—Parece que voy a tener que vestir a dos bebés en esta casa —dijo Alison mientras ayudaba a Harry a vestirse.

—Gracias —dijo Harry ruborizado.

—Los veremos en el Callejón Diagon, y después vendrán a cenar —explicó Alison mientras bajaban a la sala.

Un instante después aparecieron cerca del Caldero Chorreante, caminaron un poco hacia las tiendas; estaban buscando a Ron o a Hermione pero no los encontraron. Se detuvieron un momento en una tienda llamada "El mundo del bebé", vieron una cuna muy bonita, estaban a punto de entrar a ver las demás cosas cuando recordaron que tenían que buscarlos. Caminaron otro tramo hasta un jardín que estaba cerca del límite del Callejón Diagon, se sentaron en una banca a esperar, cuando:

—¡Harry! —gritó una voz familiar —¡Aquí estás!

—Ron ¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Harry.

—Estábamos en el Caldero Chorreante esperándolos —dijo Ron mientras los demás llegaban— como no venían decidimos buscarlos y a Luna se le ocurrió buscarlos aquí —agregó con aspereza.

—¿Luna está aquí? —pregunto Harry levantándose de la banca

—Sí, —respondió tímidamente Ron— Ginny los ha invitado.

—¿Los¿A quienes? —preguntó Alison muy tranquila.

—A Luna y Draco —respondió nuevamente Ron— le dije a Ginny que no te haría gracia pero ya la conoces. Es muy necia.

—Ese maldito me va a arruinar el día —dijo Harry furioso

—Pero no lo vas a permitir —dijo Alison con voz pausada— Escucha Harry, vas a ir allí y serás un buen anfitrión, si dice o hace algo tú te callas y ya tendrás tiempo de aclararlo con él con calma y sin exaltarte, no vayas a estropear la no tan mala relación entre ustedes dos¿me entendiste?

—Está bien, lo haré por ti y por el bebé por que sino...

—Lo matarías en este instante —dijeron Ron y Alison a la vez— De verdad Alison, no sé cómo convences a este terco, la única que conozco que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión es Hermione —dijo Ron con fingida seriedad.

En esos momentos llegaban Chole, Hermione, Martín, Luna, Draco, Déan con sus hijos (Ginny había tenido que salir sorpresivamente), Leila y Anthony Weasley, Daniel y Diana McDougal y Daphne y Vincent Malfoy. Entre abrazos y saludos fueron caminando hacia las tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Harry y los chicos caminaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante para platicar y tomar algo, mientras que Alison, Chole, Hermione y Luna caminaban hacia Gringotts para sacar algo de dinero. Cuando subían las escaleras de mármol, Alison sintió un tremendo mareo que casi se caía de allí pero Hermione logró sostenerla ya que estaba dos escalones más abajo que Alison.

Eso era muy raro ya que los síntomas habían aminorado.

Llegaron al vestíbulo de Gringotts y pidieron a un gnomo que las llevara a las cámaras 454, 535, 689, 692 y 716:

—Si gustan acompañarme señoras —dijo éste y las condujo a las puertas que llevaban a las cámaras subterráneas.

—No, ese maldito carro no —dijo Alison en voz audible.

—Tranquila —dijo Hermione mientras subían al carro— Yo también viaje en ese estado en uno de estos carros. No pasa nada.

A Alison no le hacia mucha gracia viajar en esos carros pero no tenía opción. Primero viajaron hacia la cámara de Chole; las cámaras de Hermione, Alison y Luna estaban en la zona de alta seguridad, ya que después de la cámara 649 empezaban las de familias, personas o empresas importantes, Hermione era una destacada sanadora de San Mungo y conocida en toda Inglaterra, además ella era poseedora de la cámara acorazada de Harry, quien hace muchos años había decidido dejar a ella toda su fortuna y ahora no había querido cambiar el nombre del propietario, Alison y Harry eran muy conocidos por su trabajo como aurores y por la historia que todos conocen sobre "El niño que vivió"; y Luna, siendo esposa de Draco Malfoy, se había convertido en una destacada miembro de la sociedad aunque era más famosa por los escándalos en torno a la familia de su marido en las que, de alguna u otra forma, se veía involucrada.

Después de tomar el dinero de cada cámara subieron nuevamente a los carritos de Gringotts, Alison estaba tremendamente mareada, no sólo por su estado sino por los estúpidos carros del banco. Cuando salían de Gringotts, Alison sintió que sus piernas no soportarían más su peso y se desmayó en la escalinata de piedra, se golpeó la cabeza con un escalón y no supo más hasta que:

—Señora Potter ¿Está usted bien?

—Alison despierta —dijo una voz distante.

—¡Hermione¡Tiene sangre en la cabeza!

—Tenemos que llevarla al Caldero Chorreante —exclamó una voz familiar —Luna, avisa a Harry por favor.

Alison no sabía por que estaba allí, ni que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo sentía un horrible dolor en la cabeza. De pronto sintió que se elevaba por los aires y que todo el dolor se había esfumado.

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo, Qué buen capítulo! Quizá tengan otras preguntas como¿Por qué Harry cometió un error al ir con Hermione, qué cosa hicieron, qué es esa imagen, por qué Luna terminó casada con Draco, por que Hermy tiene la llave de la cámara acorazada de Harry, y qué demonios es esa profecía que oye Alison? Bueno pues no puedo contestar porque si no se perdería el encanto de la historia.  
Perdonen que los caps estén tan cortos... no pude alargarlos sin cambiar muchas cosas, y de eso no se trata. Prometo que la historia se empieza a encaminar al HHr en pocos capitulos.

Marianne14


End file.
